Finland (Kekkonen)
Finland led by KekkonenRepublic of Finland (Kekkonen) is a custom civilisation by HypereonHypereon's Civilisations, with contributions from bernie14, bane_, JFD, whoward69, Pouakai, Sukritact and Urdnot_Scott. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Finland Finland, officially the Republic of Finland, is a Nordic country situated in the Fennoscandian region of Northern Europe. It is bordered by Sweden in the west, Norway in the north and Russia in the east, while Estonia lies to its south across the Gulf of Finland. Around 5.4 million people reside in Finland, with the majority concentrated in the southern region. It is the eighth largest country in Europe in terms of area and the most sparsely populated country in the European Union. Finland is a parliamentary republic with a central government based in Helsinki and local governments in 336 municipalities, and an autonomous region of the Aland Islands. About one million residents live in the Greater Helsinki area, which consists of Helsinki, Espoo, Kauniainen and Vantaa, and a third of the country's GDP is produced there. Other larger cities include Tampere, Turku, Oulu, Jyvaskyla, Lahti and Kuopio. Finland was a part of Sweden from the 12th to 19th century, and from 1809–1917 was an autonomous Grand Duchy within the Russian Empire. The Finnish Declaration of Independence from Russia in 1917 was followed by a civil war in which the red side was defeated with German support. Finland fought World War II as essentially three separate conflicts: the Winter War (1939–40), the Continuation War (1941–44), and the Lapland War (1944–45). Finland joined the United Nations in 1955, the OECD in 1969, the European Union in 1995, and the eurozone at its inception in 1999. Finland was a relative latecomer to industrialisation, remaining a largely agrarian country until the 1950s. Thereafter, economic development was rapid. Finland built an extensive welfare state and balanced between the East and the West in global economics and politics. With the best educational system in Europe, Finland has recently ranked as one of the world's most peaceful, competitive and livable countries. Kekkonen Urho Kaleva Kekkonen (Finnish pronunciation: ˈkɑlɛʋɑ ˈkekːonɛn; 3 September 1900 – 31 August 1986), was a Finnish politician who served as Prime Minister of Finland (1950–1953, 1954–1956) and later as the eighth and longest-serving President of Finland (1956–1982). Kekkonen continued the “active neutrality” policy of his predecessor President Juho Kusti Paasikivi, a doctrine that came to be known as the “Paasikivi–Kekkonen line”, under which Finland retained its independence while maintaining extensive trade with members of NATO as well as those of the Warsaw Pact. During Kekkonen's term, the balance of power between the Finnish Government and the President tilted heavily towards the President. In principle and formally, parliamentarism was followed with governments nominated by a parliamentary majority. However, Kekkonen-era cabinets were often in bitter internal disagreement and alliances formed broke down easily. New cabinets often tried to reverse their predecessors' policies. Kekkonen used his power extensively to nominate ministers and railroaded new government compositions through the parliamentary process. Publicly and with impunity, he also used the old boy network to bypass the government and communicate directly with high officials. Only when Kekkonen's term ended did governments remain stable throughout the entire period between elections. Nevertheless, during Kekkonen's presidency, a few parties were represented in most governments—mainly the Centrists, Social Democrats, and Swedish People's Party—while the People's Democrats and Communists were often in government from 1966 onwards. Throughout his time as president, Kekkonen did his best to keep political adversaries in check. The Centre Party's rival National Coalition Party was kept in opposition for 20 years despite good election performances. The Rural Party (which had broken away from the Centre Party) was treated similarly. On a few occasions, parliament was dissolved if its political composition did not please Kekkonen. Despite his career in the Centre Party, his relation to the party was often difficult. There was a so-called K-linja ("K policy", named after Urho Kekkonen, Ahti Karjalainen and Arvo Korsimo), which promoted friendly relations and bilateral trade with the Soviet Union. Kekkonen consolidated his power within the party by placing supporters of the K-linja in leading roles. Too prominent Centre Party members often found themselves sidelined, as Kekkonen negotiated directly with the lower level. Chairman of the Centre Party, Johannes Virolainen, was threatened by Kekkonen with dissolution of parliament when Kekkonen wanted to nominate SDP's Sorsa instead of Virolainen as Prime Minister. His so-called "Mill Letters" were a continuous stream of directives to high officials, politicians, and journalists. Nevertheless, Kekkonen did not use coercive measures while some prominent politicians, most notably Tuure Junnila (NCP) and Veikko Vennamo (Rural Party), "branded" themselves as "anti-Kekkonen". Dawn of Man Your nation welcomes you, honored and admired President of Finland, Urho Kaleva Kekkonen. It was during your term, honored president, when Finland built from the ashes a modern welfare nation by the aid of an incredible economic boom. It was an era of a great societal change, with people flowing from the countryside to cities sped up by a rapid progress of industrialization, an era of a promise of prosperity and welfare. With the torments of the Second World War still glooming in the memories of your people, it was also an era of great danger. With your ingenious and cunning diplomatic skills, your country retained its independence as a neutral nation between the Eastern and the Western blocs, in the shadow of its massive neighbor, the Soviet Union. An iconic but a controversial figure, you are admired by many as the country's greatest president. Nevertheless, all agree you were the most powerful one in the history of the nation of Finland. Great president, your nation calls for you one more time. A great era for Finland is coming, and you are called to take the lead. Can you keep Finland on its own path in the pressure of great civilizations? Will you lead your civilization to peace, welfare and prosperity? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to Finland, great leader. I am Urho Kekkonen, its president. Come and sit down, let us discuss the diplomatic relations of our two great nations. Oh, if you want to take a sauna, just tell me. I'll heat it up in no time." Introduction: "I bid you welcome to Finland. I am president Urho Kaleva Kekkonen. Come, tell me about the state of your nation in these challenging times. Oh - it's freezing outside - shall I heat up the sauna, friend?" Defeat: "Enjoy your victory now. Soon you will be punished for your evil deeds." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * Hypereon: Design, Code, Writing, Artwork, Unit skin * bernie14: Unit models * Wikipedia: Pedia texts * bane_: Great guide to basic Lua * JFD: Lua help * whoward69: Lua help * Pouakai: Lua help * Sukritact: Lua help * Urdnot_Scott: The idea for the UA * Jean Sibelius; Oslo Philharmonic Orchestra, Mariss Jansons: Peace theme (Andante Festivo) * Hans Zimmer: War theme (First part of Roll Tide from the movie Crimson Tide) Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Hypereon Category:Northern Cultures Category:Finland Category:61 Civ Battle Royale